It's Possible
by MAL-DaughterofChaos
Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play boy who just so happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is a shy A student who just so happens to be abused by her boyfriend. What happens when Percy sees her getting hit? Warning: Cursing, violence, drinking, drugs...
1. How It Started

Heyy, this is a story I adopted. It once belonged to **LightNS**. If you read her story, just know, some of the scenes and dialogues are different from hers.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

First day of school, _great_ , I thought. _Time for the torture to begin again_. I grabbed my backpack, and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. My hair was in a tight ponytail, and I was wearing some jeans with an orange T-shirt. I looked pretty normal. I had no make-up on, due to the fact that I don't like it and my boyfriend wouldn't either.

I have a boyfriend; not something I brag about though. It's not that I care what he thinks, but if I don't do things the way he wants, I'll receive extra bruises. I looked at the mirror and put on a fake smile. I walked downstairs and made myself breakfast. I left some waffles for my twin brothers – Bobby and Matthew – then walked to school. Since it was raining I opened my umbrella and enjoyed the small breeze hitting my face. It lowered my anxiety if only a little.

As I stood in front of the school filled with students, I took a deep breath. I climbed up the stairs and then entered. As I came inside I instantly walked towards my locker with my head bowing. I grabbed my books and started walking towards class. I didn't have any friends and no one really tried to talk to me, and I was okay with that. That's when Luke came into my life. He was charming and handsome, all a girl could ask for. He asked me out one day, and I gladly accepted. But things started to change, he became aggressive with me. I tried to break up with him, but he threatened to kill me. His dad is a cop and he loves CSI, Criminal Minds, and a bunch of other criminal shows so he knows about 101 ways to kill someone and get away with it. Since then, my life made a 180 degree turn and left me in an inescapable pit filled with pain and torture.

I broke out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me, knocking all of my books out of my hands.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I picked them up and quickly left without glancing back.

I finally arrived to chemistry class; Luke was waiting for me in one of the back seats. He always chose the farthest seats from the teachers so he could torture me without getting caught. I really wanted to sit somewhere else but I knew firsthand that he would punch me – more painful than usual – after school if I disobey. I slowly walked towards the seat. He smiled when he saw me. I quietly sat down, placing my books on the desk and my bag next to my seat.

He greeted me, "Hey babe" as he rubbed my thighs – nowhere close to – soothingly.

Then _he_ entered. The hottest guy in school. He was a jock, but everyone feared him since he was the leader of a gang. The teachers thought they were just rumors so they didn't care. He was a playboy but he defended all victims of bullying. This was really ironic, with him being the leader of a gang and all.

He had raven-black hair, deep sea-green eyes, and a lopsided smile making any girl within range swoon. He hit me as a son of Poseidon for some reason, which was ironic since his real dad was named Poseidon, a famous owner of a cruise line.

For some reason, when he stepped in the classroom he glared at me. I don't know why though. _Oh wait!_ He was the guy I bumped into! _Oops._ I closed my eyes and pointed my head towards the desk, not wanting to look at anyone. I could hear someone sit in the row in front of me.

I opened my eyes to see a backpack in the desk in front of mine. I pointed my head upwards to see – in all his glory –Percy Jackson himself.

The teacher, Ms. Stanley, came in and placed her stuff on her desk.

"Hi class! Welcome back to school!" she smiled. Everyone groaned, but I kept quiet.

"So today, we will be starting with a lab! I know it's a little early but I want to review a little on everyone's prior knowledge."

"But miss! Can't we just take a day off! Getting to school was tiring enough!" Connor Stoll complained. One of the pranksters in the school along with his twin brother – who is about a minutes older – Travis. They're also Luke's half-brothers since his dad had an affair while Luke's mom was pregnant.

"Connor, this is the first day of school, of course we have to work! And if you get tired that easily, you should work out more," Ms. Stanley informed.

Everyone snickered while Connor kept quiet. Even Travis laughed at his brother. Connor just glared at the teacher's back and flipped out his middle finger which made everyone laugh harder.

I snickered a bit but instantly stopped once I saw Luke glare at me.

Class went pretty normal. Learn, listen to Stoll jokes, stifle laughter, learn, listen to Stoll jokes, watch the teacher get mad, learn dome more, watch the Stolls gets detention, and then pack up as the bell rings.

As I was getting up, the guy that was sitting next to me - I don't even know his name – winked at me and walked away. _Shit. Please don't see it, please don't_ , I turn to see Luke glaring at the guy's back. Great, here we go again. He grabbed me violently by the arm and dragged me out of the classroom to an empty hallway.

"Why were you flirting with that guy?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Use your eyes and brain, I didn't flirt with him, it was the other way around!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Sure you weren't, you slut!" he yelled and slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red mark and a future bruise.

I put my hand over my cheek in pain, dropping all the books I was holding to the ground. He grabbed me by my hair aggressively just as the bell rang signaling next class. He growled and then dropped me to the floor.

"This isn't over," he snapped and then walked away to class.

I sat down on the floor, fixing my hair as tears ran down my face. _Stop Annabeth, you're used to this,_ I thought. But somehow, it felt more painful than last year. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I didn't care if I was late to class, I was used to it. That's when I heard footsteps running towards me. I snapped my head up and grey met sea green. Percy.

My body instantly went into defense mode we he tried to help me up, I jumped away from him and he looked at me suspiciously.

"What happened?" he asked as he examined the slap mark in my cheek.

"Nothing," I muttered, grabbed my books and backpack and then walked towards the restroom. I instantly washed my face and walked to class as quickly as I could. The teacher looks at me with irritation, while everyone else just wondered. Wondered why this girl always came late to class with new bruises every day. Wondered why she pushed everyone away. Wondered why she was always either alone or with Luke. Wondered if it was even possible for her to find real love. ( _Well_ , the last one was just her)

Ω

 **Percy's POV:**

"Percy, wake up!" Nico screamed, but it was useless I wasn't going to wake up.

"We're gonna be late to school come on! Percy! PERCY! Ugh," he sighed in frustration. After a few seconds when I didn't hear anyone, I thought he was gone. That was until a bucket of cold water was dumped on top of me. I instantly shot out of bed.

"What was that for?" I screamed as I got Goosebumps from the water making contact with my warm room.

"You wouldn't wake up," he smiled innocently. Yeah right, innocent. He could be the son of Hades himself with all his _innocence_.

"Yeah right," I muttered and got out of bed to change. "I'm taking a shower."

I grabbed some clothing from my wardrobe and then entered the restroom. I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth and then tried to brush my hair – key word being _tried_ – with no luck.

I sighed and left the restroom. Nico was sitting on the couch playing on the iPhone 5 he stole from a lady in the park. I smiled at his immaturity. Then again, we are in a gang so we're considered – according to a majority of the girls – "hot bad boys".

"Come on let's go on to school," Nico exclaimed and grabbed his backpack.

"Why!" I groaned, "Can't we just skip a day?"

"No we can't, it's the first day of school; and anyways were heading to the gang house after school, so we have to go," he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," I gave up.

We exited the small apartment and walked towards the jeep we owned. I got in the driver's seat, while Nico sat in the passenger's seat. I drove along the raining streets towards Goode High school.

You're probably wondering why two 17 year-olds live alone in a small apartment. Well ever since my mother died, we've been living there taking care of our needs.

As we arrived at the school I grabbed my backpack and went in with Nico.

"So what's your first class?" I asked him.

He took out his schedule and examined it, "Calculus, ugh," he groaned.

"I have Chemistry," I replied not even bothering to check my schedule since I had already memorized it.

"Hey Percy, Nico," Jason greeted as he arrived with Travis, Connor, Grover and Grover's girlfriend, Juniper.

"Hey, guys, Juni," I greeted nicely. Juniper smiled at me. "So are you guys going to be able to make it to the place after school?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents are going to pick up my sister," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sister..." I try to recall a sister but I couldn't remember her. "What sister?"

"You have a sister?" Nico confusedly questioned.

"Yeah... my sister... Pine trees? Remember?" he asked. Pinecone face!

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. Nico looked at me weirdly until his eyes widened in remembrance.

"Pinecone face!" he screamed. I laughed at the nickname.

"You have a sister?" Juniper asked Jason.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, she moved away with our Aunt Artemis for a while, but now she's coming back. She's annoying."

"Yeah, I know remember the time that we went to summer camp and-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I bumped into someone and dropped all their books.

"Sorry" she muttered, picking her books up and rushing away without looking up or glancing back.

I apologized but she either ignored me or didn't hear – or both.

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

I turned to back to the guys. They were snickering while Juniper was smiling trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked annoyed.

"Dude, she completely ignored you!" Travis couldn't hold it anymore and high fived Connor.

"Very mature, who was that anyways," I questioned. They all shrugged except Juniper.

"She's in our class, her name's Annabeth Chase, she's really shy," she replied.

"How do you know?" Grover asked while he put his arm around her shoulders.

She put a hand over her mouth, "So you haven't heard? It's already old news!"

"Heard of what?" Connor questioned.

"Annabeth is Luke's girlfriend since last year! He's basically always with her. He's her only friend – well, if boyfriend count in that category…" she muttered. "I tried to talk to her but she completely ignored me. She's almost always at the library, even during lunch break."

"Talk about weird," Travis added.

For some reason, Annabeth being Luke's girlfriend bothered me. I got a weird feeling that something wasn't right, Luke being an asshole and all that.

"The bell's about to ring, Grover and I better get to class, bye guys!" Junipers said, going to class with Grover in tow. He waved goodbye. Nico and Jason headed off to their class while I went to Chemistry with the Stoll brothers.

As I entered I saw the girl I bumped into – Annabeth – sitting in the desk at the very back next to Luke. He was rubbing her thighs visible which – for some reason – really bothered me. I went to the seat in front of her as I glared at her for her rudeness. She noticed me and looked down.

The teacher came in after a few minutes. "Hi class! Welcome back to school!" she smiled.

I groaned in annoyance.

"So today, we will be starting with a lab! I know it's a little early but I want to review a little on everyone's prior knowledge."

"But miss! Can't we just take a day off! Getting to school was tiring enough!" Connor complained.

"Connor, this is the first day of school, of course we have to work! And if you get tired that easily, you should work out more," Ms. Stanley informed.

I snickered at the view of Connor glaring at the teacher's back and flipping her off.

The class continued on normal until finally the bell rang. I got up and grabbed my backpack. As I was about to walk outside, Luke walked angrily out grabbing Annabeth – who looked really scared, but as if she expected it – by her arm. I looked at him suspiciously, _that isn't the way you treat a lady_. Call me a hypocrite but I don't beat my – err – _many_ mistresses.

"Hey Percy, what's your next class?" Travis asked.

"History... I'll see you later..." I muttered as I walked out, following Luke and Annabeth. I hid at a corner as I listened to him screaming.

"Why were you flirting with that guy?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Use your eyes and brain, I didn't flirt with him, it was the other way around!" she said calmly looking frightened yet expectant.

"Sure you weren't, you slut!" he yelled and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark on her face.

That's when the bell rang.

"This isn't over," Luke growled, looking murderous.

I instantly walked out of my hiding spot and into the empty hallway. I could see Luke walking away and Annabeth was sitting in the floor with a red hand mark in her cheek. The scene made poison run through my veins.

I ran towards where Annabeth was sitting. She was sobbing hard. I tried to help her up but when she noticed me her head snapped up and she flinched.

I looked at her suspiciously, "What happened?" I asked examining the bruise in her face with my eyes.

"Nothing," she muttered, her voice cracking, and walked away. I stood there for a second before I realized I was late.

"Oh shit," I muttered and ran towards History class. _But this isn't over_ , I silently thought. I entered the classroom and the teacher looked at me with annoyance.

"Sit down," she muttered.

I nodded and walked towards an empty seat. The teacher looked disappointed while everyone else wondered. Wondered when the boy was going to stop behaving this way. Wondered if he was ever going to find a way to good. Wondered if he would ever really enjoy life the right way. Wondered if it was even possible for him to find real love ( _Well_ , the last one being just him).

* * *

I'm going to continue this to the end but it might take a while cuz I don't have the plot ready like I do my other stories... Anyways, do you people like/notice the minor (ish) changes I made?

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	2. I Will End Him

*Gasp* Is this an update? Hello readers. No, I'm not officially back, this is just my poor excuse of continuation and yeah. In fact, I was planning on quitting Fanfiction but then I was like nahh cuz I wouldn't wanna be one of _those_ authors. If you wanna keep reading my stories, keep in mind that there will be painfully slow updates. Without further ado, here is the new chapter. Keep in mind: I'm changing everything from the adopted version cuz I just don't feel it. This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers that really wanted another chapter.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

After school ended, I went straight home. Well, that was the original plan but since the fates hate me, my plan was meddled with by a certain hot green eyed gang leader.

"Annabeth!" He called out from behind.

I just kept walking. The rain had stopped from earlier but the ground was still wet and the scent of rain is everywhere. There are puddles in almost every crack of the streets and people rushing past to get home. I pretended not to hear the hottest guy in school calling my name and telling me to slow down. _Shit, if Luke hears about this, I'm screwed;_ the thought went through my brain a few times giving me a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I almost made it but then the stop sign came and the traffic lights turned red. Cars rushed past and I couldn't even consider jaywalking because there are too many cars.

I felt a strong and firm yet gently grip on my arm and I didn't have to turn around to know it was Percy. Normally my mind would've immediately thought Luke but his grip would be much harsher and no one else would dare touch Luke's most prized possession, note the sarcasm.

I bit my lip before turning around to face the music. "What do you want Percy?" I ask while prying his fingers off me.

The concerned look in his eyes as he took in my bruised face brought a warm feeling to my chest but I tried to hide it from him. His eyes were drinking me in and I leveled his gaze.

"Come with me, we have to talk." He muttered while pulling me with him without my consent. Instead of crossing the street, we made a right and went into one of the shadier parts of the city. I'm honestly not really surprised; he probably comes here often to do his gang business.

I weakly protested but went along willingly with him as we entered a building. I didn't get much time to admire the architecture as he pulled me upstairs and onto the roof.

"Why are we on the roof?" I questioned as he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. I took in the view which wasn't necessarily dull but wasn't over the top impressive. It was a calm setting with the occasional car passing on the street and few people. The buildings weren't suffocatingly crowded or very noisy either. With the way we were positioned and the time, this would be the perfect spot to watch the sunset.

"You wouldn't want Castellan to see us talking, would you?" He replied dully as he took a seat on the edge of the roof. He motions me over and my legs comply without my permission.

"What's it to you? And how is any of this your business?" I ask daringly as I take a seat beside him, leaving about a foot or two of space between us.

"Annabeth, I saw him hit you. That immediately makes it my business." His green eyes are dark and giving me this look as if he's looking into my soul. It looks like he's glowing with the way the sun hits him perfectly at his side making his messy raven hair shine. His tone is completely serious and doesn't leave any room for argument on my side.

"But aren't you a gang leader? Fighting should be like second nature to you." I state in a less sure tone. I'm sure my hair is a mess with the way the wind is hitting it and I'm also sure the humidity is making my curl even frizzier than they were when I woke up. I subconsciously pat my hair down a bit trying to contain it.

"I don't hit girls," He growls, his sea green eyes darkening to a dark forest green, "And I most definitely don't fight someone unless I know they deserve it."

I stay quiet at the new revelation. So many people thought he beat up bullies because they messed with his toys or something like that. I never really paid attention to rumors because according to them, I'm in a good relationship and Luke is the perfect boyfriend and the reason he's so overprotective is because I'm carrying his child. What they don't know is that I'm still a virgin and I plan on staying that way until I find a good guy that I can settle down with. Nobody ever bothered asking for the true story so I never opened my trap. Even if I did mention something, Luke would surely have my head on a stake.

"Well… You don't hit girls but you obviously _use_ them." I mutter as I check the time on my phone. I still have about thirty minutes until I have to be home.

He shrugs beside me, "That's their choice, they hit on me, and I just comply. It's not my fault they expect the world."

After a short pause, he asks, "Does he do it often?"

I nod and see him stiffen from the corner of my eye. "I will end him," I hear him mutter darkly.

"You know, I gotta go." I say as I start to get up.

"Annabeth." _How does one voice saying one word in one tone have such an effect?_ I freeze in place as my hand reaches for the doorknob.

"I know you don't trust me because of my reputation but just know that I'm here. And if something happens, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"And how would you be able to do that without making Luke suspicious?" I say without turning around.

I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says, "I have my sources."

* * *

Well… I updated… Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah. I finally figured out a story plot and you can thank **Wattpad** for that because that's where I've been on my long break. Keep in mind, my updates will still be slow af but I'm working on it. If you want to check out my account, it's still **Goddess_Chaos**. Don't be a silent reader and tell me what you think!

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


End file.
